Talk:Fanon Characters Characters Christmas Special!
Okay, so here it is... the Fanon Characters Christmas Special! We need to think what things will happen in here. I don't want this to be similar to the Fanon Characters Halloween Special! Because instead of going trick-or-treating, they go Christmas carolling. Instead of that... "Instead of going Christmas carolling (I have an idea of that!) everybody meet up in another rented igloo and give eachother presents, sing and do all that. Like that tradition for Christmas... families meeting up!" We'll do that! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 15:30, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I like that! Plus another idea, I plan Tails, Speed, and 2 of the others playing Tails6000 and Darktan at the Olympic Winter Games on dream bobsleigh, beginning at the midnight clan entrance, then going through Tails heroes' special stage levels. Tails6000 15:32, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Another good idea! I was also thinking it could go into two different directions: Either The Night Before Christmas, or A Charlie Brown Christmas. The characters could even sing their own versions of different Christmas Carols. --Screwball86 15:37, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm.. Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games parody? Thought so... the advertises are everywhere! Too complicated like all that Weegee stuff Fanon Characters Halloween Special! There can be a couple of different activities going on after everybody have arrived. Like you, Speed and some two others can be playing that game on a bobsleigh inside. Can't be too complicated! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 15:43, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Tis the season to be jolly, falalalalalalalala!!! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 15:43, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that game I'm getting for christmas this year, besides, I can't wait to be metal sonic at each event, he's my festival man..er...robot yeah thats it. Tails6000 15:44, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Tidalwave could cook the christmas dinner, and maybe Ttamorules might appear out of nowhere and accidently transform the entire feast into various kinds of cheese. Of course, that would be a good thing.--''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 15:51, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Good ideas everyone, but one problem. We haven't even finished the Halloween Special yet and we still need to do a Thanksgiving Special I think. --Speeddasher ARRRGH! --Screwball86 15:53, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm. Snow sculpture contest? --Happyface (TALK 2 MEH) ''' 16:08, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Idea I knows! How about somebody steals the presents and the Judoon (aka unfair cops). Their commander unfairly sends some creatures to a prison. While getting rid of the Judoon, they must hire a harsh but fair inspector. Also, minor enemies such as Nightmare, Demon Penguins, Anonymous, etc. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 16:46, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I'm in. I want to be in it '''really badly! Remember this when you make it. --PabloDePablo 16:56, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Im in also What's, more to say? Freecie1 17:03, November 1, 2009 (UTC)User:Freecie1 I just saw that The Leader changed it to a sysop only article! Someone needs to change that, because half of the people on this wiki are regular!--Maddie Rules! The MySims Master 17:00, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Tails, this is a halloween special, and your obsessing with sonic. Lets try not to make this with praordies and what not. Freecie1 17:06, November 1, 2009 (UTC) User:Freecie1 It's because story is on hold. We're looking for ideas. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 17:10, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Oh, thanks. I appreciate it. P.S: I REALLY want The Royal Family of Zurich in the story.--Maddie Rules! The MySims Master 17:13, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Lets get to the replies! Tidalwave, your a genius! We can have some turkey, but Ninjinian is half-veggie like me in reality. Speeddasher... I'm finishing off the Halloween special today. Happyface, that's a great idea! Unexpectedly.. it starts to snow! Then everybody go outside. The Leader, I want this to be a really nice Christmas special.. not something where bad stuff happen. PabloDePablo... of course you can be in it! When I finish the Halloween special... we'll work on the character list. Freecie1 is right, Tails. We won't be able to focus everything on the game, so bare that in mind. Last reply... Maddieworld. It's on hold. Once we've planned, it can become "auto-confirmed". We'll think about the Zurich family..... -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:15, November 1, 2009 (UTC) But really, I want Maddieworld in it overall. And since she's a video game critic, can she be one of the penguins who plays Tails and Darktan at the Olympic Winter Games?--Maddie Rules! The MySims Master 17:24, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Okay! Maddieworld can be in it. And great idea, she can play the game with Tails and Speeddasher! ::Now for the character list. If you want to add more, please do so, but no more than 22... we can't get around all the fanon characters! We'll have a mixture! These are the ones that pop into my mind first. * Ninjinian * Professor Shroomsky * Dan * Mayor Crepsley * Mayor McFlapp * Tidalwave11 * PabloDePablo * Maddieworld * Tails6000 * Speeddasher * Explorer 767 * Willie Watt * Kalin * Mabel * Yusei * Administrator Kai * Hat Pop * The Leader * Galactic Empire12 * Sam Rudi * Happyface *Karazachi * Swiss Ninja * Jessica *Sancho Monte Captio *E-114 We need a "bah-humbug". Who can make a good "Christmas-hater"? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:32, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Sam Rudi can be the Christmas hater. he can be really selfish -- User:SamRudi WAIT! Can Jessica and Bellina jump in? They are chicks, and despite Bellina's evilness, she really loves Christmas.--Maddie Rules! The MySims Master 17:39, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Sam Rudi, you say? Okay then. Hmmm... Maddieworld, it's fair for two characters per user... so either Jessica or Bellina. Two more characters can be accepted, but after that... no more. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:45, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Ok then. Jessica is picked. And since Swiss Ninja is Jessie's dad, he'll come.--Maddie Rules! The MySims Master 17:51, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Dan has to be in because he wasn't in the Halloween one and that would be a bit unfair not to be in either... ----Anniem۝۝se 19:36, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Freecie its my idea, and stop thinking I'm a game freak, that wass VERY mean of you. >=( Tails6000 19:45, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Freecie, chill out. Tails can be obsessed with whatever he wants. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 19:55, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Santa Suit Has anyone got a Series 5 coin code? Coz you can unlock a Santa Suit? Who has a Santa Suit? --[[User:Iamred1|''' Iamred1']] lolz TALK TO ME! 17:55, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I do. but my codes been used so it wont work -Sam Rudi :Why would we need a Santa Suit? Maddieworld... 'Swiss Ninja is 4 months old' He can't possibly be a dad. Either he ages, or no daddy. Besides... two characters per user. He's too... stiff. Not the user the character. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'''The Cookie Master, bow!]]) 18:22, November 1, 2009 (UTC) @Maddieworld - We could have a Santa character? Who wants a Santa Character? --[[User:Iamred1|''' Iamred1']] lolz TALK TO ME! 18:26, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :I think our Santa Clause is... Snail Claus. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'''The Cookie Master, bow!]]) 18:30, November 1, 2009 (UTC) So no Santa then? --[[User:Iamred1|''' Iamred1']] lolz TALK TO ME! 18:32, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :I think we 'do' need a Santa Clause. Same name... all we need is a picture of a penguin dressed up as Santa. Or TurtleShroom can draw something... -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'''The Cookie Master, bow!]]) 18:34, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I know Swiss is 4 moths old. Sam made it so he's three years younger than Maddieworld, so he's 29.--Maddie Rules! The MySims Master 18:35, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::I liked having a 4 month old Swiss Ninja. Citcxirtcem 19:43, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and I can draw some things for the Christmas Story. Oh, again, I think we should also make a Thanksgiving Story! --Pufflezzz :Santa, yes. Chicks, okay! Maddie, Explorer & Ninj are already going. Okay! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:20, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Plot, Anyone? I find the special ideas lacking in plot. If this is going to be a STORY, something bad's gotta happen. How about Santa getting into a tight jam while crossing the Fourth Wall into the land of Wikia? We could work our way from there? My point is, something bad has to happen, or this won't be a story, just some HTML code slapped on a webpage and stored in a server. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 19:42, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :But on Halloween... bad stuff are supposed to happen. Christmas is supposed to be fun, but atleast one bad thing can happen. Clicks fingers. I got it! When the fanons realize that Santa never came, they freeze time and go to the North Pole to find out what happen, and they have to save Christmas. How about it? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:57, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Can we involve the Bureau of Fiction in this? I feel that they have never played a major role in any major stories. (I'm not counting Tidal's fanfic because it involves ALL the Bureaus....) ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 19:59, November 1, 2009 (UTC) But if they freeze time, Bellina has to come, or at least another Superpenguin has to come. Why can't we have some kind of Halloween-ish problem? Maybe a group of vengeful mutant christmas trees try to get back on the penguins for cutting down their relatives and putting decoration on their dead bodies, lol. Although that sounds kind of weird, maybe Wood Penguins be the ones trying to get revenge (cutting down a wood penguin's tree will kill it) Citcxirtcem 20:06, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I had an idea, maybe Tails Underground and the furry flats play bohemian rhapsody by queen (Tails knows the song by heart) Tails6000 20:16, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry, I got our man! And... the Bureau of Fiction? I do not know. Maybe we can include the TSU, the AIA and the Fiction of Bureau? Mec, Christmas is supposed to be happy. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:18, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I have an idea. When they get to the North Pole can Speed have his brain zapped by the guys who try and stop Santa with a lazer gun that puts thoughts in his mind that makes him thinks that he has to get rid of Santa and he turns into the Warguin? He then has no idea of what he's doing and trys to delete Santa. --Speeddasher Too much of "Night of The Warhog" speed, but good plan. besides, I was supposed to have the werehog parody XD but sadly I don't. Tails6000 21:03, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I agree. Now that I think about it, it's not a good idea and would be to Halloweeny. --Speeddasher Yes. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:19, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Okie Dokey, I think we have our story! Someone should change it to a normal article that everyone could edit, and then we can start! Plot The penguins are having a good night and go to bed and what not, and in the morning, they realize that Santa did'nt come. They freeze time, go to the north pole and ask what happened. --Maddie Rules! The MySims Master 20:44, November 1, 2009 (UTC) No, we already have our characters. --The Leader somewhere around the world I'd like to be in this, please.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Who ya gonna call? 21:02, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I said I'm in too, you know? --PabloDePablo 21:46, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :That's not the list! Go a bit up! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:06, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I've been planning to make a super hero who controls time and space. --Happyface (TALK 2 MEH) ' 22:44, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Maybe it could be the penguin version of A christmas carol. Sam could be Ebinezer Scrooge. Ideas Well, I have a Santa Claus who crosses dimensional rifts, maybe he can get stuck in the Bureau (as said above) and it's up to Snail Claus and the listed characters to get him free from the error. Video:'Twas the Wiki at Christmas - CPFW This video came out around the time Snail Claus came out (if not earlier), so it could work. Also, like in the Danny Phantom Christmas Special, perhaps someone could accidently (or on purpose) curse the entire tale to rhyme? That could be a result of human Santa crossing through the rift and colliding with the Bureau office (which floats in hyperspace). Santa Claus predates the Bereau, and thus recieved a grandfather clause to pass straight through hyperspace on the same plane as the office, instead of using a portal in the Ghost Dimension or a machine, or another sort of trans-dimensional item. Due to this, Saint Nicholas crossed through right as the Bureau office was passing by, and the two collided before Santa could direct his reigndeer out of the way. Turning a flying sled is difficult because the sleigh would tip over and lose the presents if it banks too much. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 21:02, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Could the Bureau merge with Santa? The walls would all be red and white and everything would be Christmas stuff. Director Benny can turn into Puffle Claus!--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Who ya gonna call? 21:04, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Kwiksilver, your the guy that freezes time. TurtleShroom, that sounds ever so complicated. I've always thought of the Bureau to be... complicated. And what do you mean by... getting stuck in the Bureau? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:17, November 1, 2009 (UTC) The Bureau as a whole IS complicated. However, I like to focus at ONE aspect of it at a time per story, so that the reader doesn't get overly confused. And Kwik, the Bureau is not some being that can organically merge with some other organism. It is a physical object, and if Santa crashed into the Bureau, he would either smash into the outer walls or phase into the interior. I think Santa should veer to the left/right to avoid the Bureau and smash into the Fourth Wall instead, that would cause more problems. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 01:56, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Why would they freeze time anyway? And to freeze time you need a Vortex thing. So if you're going to freeze time, you need to involve the Time Agency. Also could Chub 777 (and posibbly his [[Chub667X|X-Antibody) be involved in this? --'Chub 777 says "Happy Halloween! BOO! 'Gimme all your candy! 05:56, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Speed and I got it under control, thanks to DESTRUCTION...CONTROL! Yeah that way we freeze time, besides, its fun! Tails6000 14:07, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Cool idea Cool idea turtleshroom I'm not really sure about the ryming part. It would lead to corny sentances, just to ryme with the one before.--Maddie Rules! The MySims Master 01:11, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Let's not forget! If there's any references to Christmas dinners in the CPF universe, the last thing in mind is a turkey. Think about it, penguin and turkeys are both birds... and neither of them are birds of preys. Has CP ever shown penguin eating turkey during the christmas seasons? Nope. What about mullet? Yep! Remember, mullet, not turkey!;) --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 01:16, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Inclusion of Wedding On Christmas, Triskelle and Lasaralyn will be married! Plus, Triskelle gives his Christmas adress every morning, at 9:00 Freezelandian Summer Time. Could they be included? --Triskelle3Happy Hallowe'en! 01:21, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, Tidalwave. Good thinking. Mullet it is! And Triskelle.... that's very nice. Can Triskelle propose at the dinner? That would be very sweet... like Ninjinian asked "Akiza" (I'm working on her) to be his girlfriend. These ideas are wonderful, but this ''has'' to be simple. There can't be too much ideas, cause then it will be hard to settle in with it. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:43, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Can we start the article? We have our ideas. But someone else can start it. I need inspiraion (A.K.A, playing video games, seriously!)--Maddie Rules! The MySims Master 00:01, November 3, 2009 (UTC) There was my character in the list Ummm... what should she do? Oh, my character is Willie Watt and she is a superpenguin, so..... Oh, and, I don't think that it is really fair to people that like celebrate Haunaka and Quanza. Even though I celebrate Christmas. -- Pufflezzz Idear! Hey! Got an idea! How about Willy has his own Christmas? We could do two story lines! Huh? Huh? I'm finally taking my exclusion to a positive light! --Screwball86 23:09, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Well you WERE in the halloween thing as a big..part so...I GOT IT! Maybe everyone could have a short story about there christmas as the chapters like one would be Sam Rudi's christmas and Willy the Penguin's Christmas and yeah. -Sam Rudi Well, I was hoping that Willy could get a big part anyway? After all this whole was MY idea. Wasn't it? --Screwball86 23:31, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I dont think so. Screwball, I think you are exaggerating a bit. I mean, I know you think Willie is taking over Willy, and you don't want it to, and this is what you are disappointed about. My characters on the list. It isn't a really big deal. (No offense, I am not trying to be mean) :NO, PUFFLEZZZ! Screwball will be in it. And Tails... you had a big part in the Halloween special, so I do not see how you will need a big one in here too. It's time to set up some others, ya' know. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:46, November 3, 2009 (UTC) NO, NINJINIAN! TAILS AND WILLIE AND WILLY CAN BE IN IT! :I never said that they couldn't. Maybe you are just mistaking me. I am not going to say "I meant was...", because I know you understood, you just mistook what I said. I do not know if I am writing this anymore, so until Screwball decides, my flippers are tied here. Tails got a big part in the Halloween special, now it's for Willy the Penguin. Geddit? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:14, November 4, 2009 (UTC) = Planning = THE PLANNING WILL TAKE PLACE HERE, AND DISCUSSION ABOUT THE PLANNING WILL BE HERE. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 13:30, November 7, 2009 (UTC) can i join? Can Dara, Xorai and Corai join? (and the puffles, this is a gold chance to include Dara's puffles) --I LOVE MABEL X 19:55, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :First... check your user talk page! And two... your late! I don't know.... -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']])@ Can you put 12yz12ab in this story? I really want my character in this story. Learn more about him here: 12yz12ab --12yz12ab Talk to me 23:41, December 15, 2009 (UTC) No. At this point, your very late. --Screwball86 Bah, Humbug to Christmas! 01:53, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Yes, very, very late. You can be a camper once they get to the North Pole. But overall, there's nothing else available. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''MERRY CHRISTMAS!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 15:55, December 18, 2009 (UTC) That is OK with me.--12yz12ab Talk to me 18:26, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Great. You'll be a camper then. That's only a small role - though. We'll try to include you and give you speech as much as possible. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 11:53, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ...ok am I gonna be back soon enough? because well...I NEED SOME ACTION XD (if ya say that I'm too late yes yes I now that) Tails6000 22:33, December 23, 2009 (UTC) You've had a lot of action in the Halloween special. But we can try. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 22:48, December 23, 2009 (UTC) yes yes, and thanmks, besides I LIKEZ ACTION! sorry got a bit crazy there. Tails6000 22:55, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Please put Sk8rbluscat in the story Please put Sk8rbluscat (penguin) in the story... Thank you very much, --Sk8rbluscat2 Sk8rbluscat2 TALK 18:53, December 25, 2009 (UTC) I doubt that any more characters can be put on there. Citcxirtcem 19:23, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Too late, man. He can be in the New Year's special, though. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 21:58, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Ahem! What about those seven bricks hurtling towards the CP Fanon Universe? Sure, Santa's job has been filled out. Sure, it'll be a happy Christmas. Sure, next morning the bricks will impact and the universe will be destroyed. Merry Christmas, non-existent world! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 21:41, February 2, 2010 (UTC) It seems you're not listening... do you really want me to have to force a twist ending? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 22:11, February 3, 2010 (UTC)